Xo I Love You
by jonaslovatolove
Summary: A smitchie story...  Follow Shane and Mitchie on all the highlights of their lives together!
1. Chapter 1

XO I love You

If you met me nine months ago you would say that I was an average 16 year old girl, only child two working class parents in a average house in a small town, Union County New Jersey. If you met me today you would say my life is far from normal. I am now 17, I have a Rock Star boyfriend, and I just completed my first album

My name is Mitchie Torres. I met my boyfriend, Shane Gray at Camp Rock nine months ago he was a stuck up pop star before I met him, his band Connect Three almost lost their contract because of his awful attitude. He was sent to Camp Rock to change his attitude, I was sent to follow my dreams. I think we both got what we wanted. I met Shane before he 'met' me. I was working in the kitchen when he came in complaining about God knows what, no one knew I had to work in the kitchen and I didn't want him to find out either so I threw flower over my face so he wouldn't be able to recognize me thus me meeting him before he met me (I was also a fan of their band so I knew he was alive before he knew of me). He heard me singing in the Mess Hall one day, though I had no idea anyone was listening and he had no idea who was singing, He spent the whole summer looking for "the girl with the voice". While he was looking for the girl with the voice he and I were hanging out together neither of us knew that I was the girl with the voice though. I did lie to him though I lied to everyone at Camp I told them all that my mother was the CEO of Hot tunes in China my secret was let out by Camp diva Tess Tyler. I felt awful most of the Camp was angry with me for lying, I only did It to fit in I really didn't want to hurt any one I think Shane was must upset with me though. It was at Final Jam that I sung the song _This Is _Me that he realized I was the girl with the voice he interrupted me with his song written to sound like mine, _Gotta Find You. _ He says that I was the voice that changed him, that saved him. He told me that night that he was so happy I was the girl he was looking for. We had our first kiss that night. Two weeks later on September 2, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Today is March 2 our six month anniversary, and this may sound crazy but we haven't even said I love you. Yet . I have wanted to tell him that I did for a while now but I get scared that he doesn't feel the same so I don't say anything. Tonight he is taking me out to dinner at some fancy restaurant in New York City. I think I need to tell him that I love him.

I picked up my phone and called my best friend Caitlyn Gellar who fortunately lived a half hour away in a suburb near Philadelphia. I dialed her number and waited a minute until her voice mail picked up

"CAITLYN MARIE GELLAR I NEED HELP I HAVE POSSIBLY THE BIGGEST DATE OF MY LIFE TONIGHT AND I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR AND I NEED TO TELL SHANE SOMETHING BUT I NEED YOUR HELP CALL ME…. Oh and tell Nate I say hi." I yelled. Nate is Caity's boyfriend, Shane's band mate, and a good friend of mine.

Shane lived with his band mates Nate and Jason in a penthouse in New York City, they also had an apartment in L.A but they only used that when absolutely necessary, now they choose to spend most of their time in New York since it was much closer to Cait and I.

My phone buzzed less than two minutes later but it wasn't Cait it was Shane and it was only a text.

_Hi babe can't wait to see you tonight I'll pick you up at 6:15 be ready dinner reservations are at 7 xo Shane_

I typed back a quick reply

_Me too! miss you lots see you soon! Oxox_

The xo, and the oxox go back to our first week as boyfriend and girlfriend, we were jokingly fighting over which goes first he said x's go first I said o's go first we fought for like 15 minutes before he googled it and found out that he was right, but I still do the o's first. In fact I say oxox, but he says xo. We end every text and every phone call with it.

I ran down stairs to find my mom, if Cait wouldn't help my mom would have to do her job, besides my mom and I are very close I tell her almost everything.

I found her working on a recipe in the kitchen. "Mom I need your help please come upstairs!" I half screamed every time I looked at the clock it seems as if a whole hour had gone by time is ticking away and now I only have 5 hours until I had to be ready for our date.

"Okay sweetie I'm coming what's wrong?" she asked following me up the stairs back into my bedroom.

"My six month anniversary date with Shane is in 5 hours I have nothing to wear and I think I need to tell him I love him but I don't know if he feels the same way! What if he doesn't, that could ruin everything!" I said all in one breath

"Alright well the clothing part is easy your dad's businesses is doing well I think we have enough extra cash to take you shopping for a new dress, text Shane and ask him how fancy you need to be dressed. The next part of your dilemma is a bit more difficult to solve we can talk about that in the car, get your shoes on lets go shopping!"

"Okay let me just text Shane."

_How fancy on a scale of 1-10 should I be dressed? Oxox_ I sent him.

Before walking out the door I glanced at myself in the mirror, maybe it was time for a change in hairstyle, black maybe and get it my bangs cut to the side. Shane had changed his hair since camp I think it's time I changed mine.

I ran out to the car where my mom was waiting. "Hey mom what would you think about me dying my hair black and cutting my bangs to the side I think it might make me look older."

"Oh I like that actually would you like to do that today too?"

"Yea can we I want to surprise Shane!"

"Sure let's go now did he text you back yet?" she asked

"Nope not yet so let's do the hair first. I think he had an interview at 12:30 and its only 1:00 now so he might be a little while unless he gets a break."

"Alright, well sweetie are you still thinking about telling him you love him?"

"Yea…I think I will tonight … I really care about him." I said slowly

"I think he feels the same way about you I have seen the way he looks at you, I'm surprised you haven't said I love you yet I was under the impression that you already had."

"Nope I think he almost said it a couple of weeks ago though, we were talking on the Phone getting ready to hang up and he was like 'I lo- I miss you see you soon' then hung up before I could say anything. I told Cait about that right after it happened she said she thinks he is waiting for a special moment to say it."

"I think she might be right that sure sounds like he was ready to say it, maybe he didn't want to say it over the phone. But come on were here, and I promise you tonight will be the night that he or you says I love you, who says it first I'm not entirely sure but I think you will both say it back."

"Thanks Mom. Let's go." I said smiling at her. I really am lucky, I know a lot of girls who would never be able to have that kind of conversation with their Mother. We walked into the mall, where my salon was located and my Phone buzzed, a text from Shane.

_Hmmm a nine xo_

"Mom! He said a nine on a scale of 1-10 thank god we came shopping I have nothing that fancy that I haven't already worn!"

"Its okay hun, we have plenty of time lets go get your hair done."

I quickly texted Shane back

_Okay… are you spoiling me again? I have a surprise for you well three actually I can't wait oh and how's the interview oxox_

I got Shane a new guitar case for our anniversary, that was one surprise the others were my hair and me telling him that I love him.

I entered the salon and explained to my hair dresser what I wanted done, jet black, lots of layers, and my bangs cut to the side. She informed me it would take a while, maybe an hour and a half, so entertained myself with a magazine, about Shane. Our relationship was public Shane told the world about us during an interview on the Ellen Show about a month after we started dating. He texted me back a few minutes after I sat down.

_Yes you know how I __**love**_to _spoil you, I have a few surprises for you too… the interview is over, they asked two questions about the album the rest were about us… according to the interviewer the world loves SMITCHIE ahah we got a couple name. xo_

I smiled huge at our couple name I had seen it on a few fan sites before, I think its so cute that we have a couple name.

I sent back

_I love that Smitchie ahah … I'm sorry was it bad I hate that we take the focus off your guy's album…oxox_

Not even a minute later he replied

_No its fine babe I like talking about us, but I am going to go take a nap I'll see you soon xo_

I sighed I feel bad for them the record company really does over work them but I feel even worse that I make him come visit me, well not that I really make him but he also has to make sure that I'm happy it must be very taxing on him, it would be on anyone. I am going to living that kind of lifestyle soon. They will have my contract all drawn up by next month, believe it or not, I am signing to a different record company than Shane. I am going with FATMUSIC his record company, B&R production's sister company, I did this on purpose because I saw what they did to Shane and I didn't want to end up like he used to be, a cookie- cutter-pop star with a bad attitude.

I texted him back

_Sleep tight can't wait oxox_

I dosed off a little after this waiting now for the hair color to set before they could wash it out.

Fifteen minutes later a timer buzzed letting my stylist know that it was time to rinse the color. I kept my eyes closed after that I didn't want to see anything until it was finished.

After a little while she unhooked the cape that was keeping my clothes clean, and brushed my neck off, handing me a mirror she asked what I thought. I was honestly amazed at how much older I looked! I was so happy!

We thanked the stylist and payed before leaving and heading toward the dress store. Walking through the mall a couple of people spotted me they would whisper to their friends something about 'Shane Gray's girlfriend'. It was weird to be recognized but I guess that was something I was going to have to get used to, with me recording and being with Shane. We came to a store called A Fairytale by Liz Maddson who was my favorite designer, she sold everything from cocktail party dresses to wedding gowns, I got my winter formal dress here last year. Now I am a Junior and I plan to shop here for Junior Prom. But I know that she is fairly expensive so I was shocked when my mom lead us into that store.

"Mom are you sure it's pretty pricey in there?" I asked

"Its fine I told you, your dads shop is doing very well now and so is my catering business we have enough to buy you a pretty dress."

A sales woman came over to us and asked for my size and what I was looking for. I explained that I really had no idea what I was looking for I just knew that I needed a fancy dress for a date with my boyfriend.

She led us back to the dressing room and gave us some sparkling water, cheese and crackers. Eventually she came back to us with 8 dresses in her hands.

"Here you go Mitchie I pulled 8 they are all in green or pink like you requested but they are different styles I think you will be able to find one you like in there." The saleswoman Anne said.

"Thank you. I think I will try the floor length ones first since they are going to be hard to get on and off might as well get them out of the way."

The first one I tried on was light green, strapless, and floor length. It was pretty but not something I would want to wear. My mom agreed when she saw me, so we handed the dress back to Anne. I tried on a few more they didn't really do much for me, they were either too big or too little. There was one dress left and I was starting to get a little worried it was now 3 o'clock my date was in three hours and I still didn't have anything to wear. The last dress was cool I wasn't too sure about it though, it wasn't green, it was a silvery color strapless and only came up to my mid-thigh. When I looked in the mirror I knew this was the dress, It was fancy and sophisticated but it really accentuated my curves and made me look very skinny. I showed my mom and the sales lady they both agreed that I had to wear it. Anne brought me some shoes to go with it and a pair of earings. We walked over to the check out and my mom pulled out her wallet the price came too $350.00. I felt so guilty. That's a whole lot of money.

"Mom are you sure?" I asked for the third time

"Yes now be quiet and let me buy you a pretty dress."

We walked out of the store dress in hand I put my hood up so no one would recognize me, I didn't want a picture of my new hair online before I could show Shane. We left the mall without doing anymore shopping my mom wanted too but I insisted we got home as fast as possible, hopefully Caitlyn will be able to make it over to help me get ready. I quickly sent her a text while we were driving home.

_Cait come over please!_

I began to make a list of things I needed to do in my head: wrap Shane's present, Take shower (with shower cap can't wash hair yet), Apply make-up, Dress, Do Hair, Mentally prepare myself for date. Not too bad if I got started right away I can finish on time. Just as we turned on to my street my phone buzzed a text from Cait.

_I'm already here, your dad let Nate and I in your room is totally set I brought all my make-up and curling irons and Nate is wrapping the present! Where are you now._

I swear to God one, that girl is a mind reader and two, she has Nate so whipped.

I texted her back

_Whoa can you like read minds? I'm pulling in now be right up._

I ran up the stairs to my room forgetting all about my new hair. I took my hood off in the car so you could clearly see my hair. I opened the door to my room to find Nate on the floor _trying_ to wrap Shane's Guitar case and an Amused looking Caitlyn looking down on him.

"Hey Guys." I said. They both looked up and their jaws dropped.

"Woah your hair looks freaking awesome." Caitlyn said. Nate just smiled.

"Okay well Nate we have a lot to do, go find my boy friend and make sure he is awake you can make-out with Caity after I leave." I said speaking to Nate

"Alright I get it, girl time… speaking of your boyfriend when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Um like an hour ago he said he was going to take a nap why?"

"Figures he would ignore me but answer you… No offence… but anyway he was doing that interview alone today I just wanted to see how it went I guess I'll go find him back home."

"Okay make sure he is up he must be pretty worn out, promoting your new album and everything."

"yeah he is we all are, well have a break though after its all over. But I'll make sure he is here. Have fun girls, bye Caity I love you." He said then pecked Cait on the lips.

As soon as we were alone I asked Cait "When did Nate Tell you he loved you like how long had you been together."

"It was only a few weeks ago actually. Why?"

"I think I really love Shane, should I wait for him to tell me or should I tell him first?" I asked

"Were you thinking about telling him tonight?"

"Well yea I was but I'm really not sure should I wait for him to tell me first."

"You wanna know what I think?" she asked and I nodded my head. "I have seen you two together and you two are actually meant to be, it was destiny that you found each other I would not be surprised if you two ended up getting married one day. I know he loves you but I think he is afraid to tell you the same way you are afraid to tell him. So the plan is if he doesn't tell you by the end of tonight, when he walks you up to the door or before he leaves you have to tell him. Okay?"

I took a second to take it all in did people really think of us that way? That we were meant to be? And would I have the courage to tell him that I loved him? I guess I really have no other choice if I don't tell him soon I might explode.

"Okay I guess that will work. I'm nervous but I need to say it. But right now I gotta get ready so I'm not late."

"Okay quick go shower!"

I glanced at the clock 4:45 great I'm running out of time. I took a quick 15 minute shower, not washing my hair but shaving my legs washing face, and letting the warm water relax me. When I got out of the shower I put some sweats and a t-shirt on so Cait could do my make-up without ruining my dress. I closed my eyes and let Cait do all the work; she had a natural talent for make-up and hair. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a text from Shane.

_I'm leaving the apartment now I'll be at your house in about 45 minutes see you soon xo_

I quickly typed a rely

Okay I'll be ready oxox

Oh God 45 minutes. Why am I

so nervous I have been on a ton of dates with him already what makes tonight so different?

"Cait are you almost done? Shane is on his way now." I asked

"Yeah I just finished take a look really fast make sure you like it." I nodded and look at myself in the mirror, Cait really does do a good job my eyes were the focus they had dark eye liner and silvery eye shadow that matched my dress my lips were a very pale pink with shimmery lip gloss on top. My hair was simple just loose waves but It looked very fancy. I definitely looked older with my new hair.

"Wow Cait, it looks awesome thank you! I really love it!"

"Good now go get dressed!" She said smiling. "I have a necklace to go with you dress."

I walked from the bathroom into my bedroom and picked my dress up off the bed slipping it over my head carefully so I didn't ruin my hair or make-up. I turned around to look in the mirror I actually didn't recognize myself I looked so different with my new hair. I put my earings in and slipped on my silver strappy heels. Just then cait came out of the bathroom with a silver chain necklace in her hands.

"here you go Mitch I think this will look good."

I put the chain around my head and Caitlyn was right it really did look nice.

My Phone buzzed again

_Hey baby traffic is light I'm pulling on to your street now if you're not ready its fine I can wait I know I told you 6:15 and its only 5:45 so take your time xo_

Oh God he is here! Am I ready?

"Cait he's early and is pulling up now am I ready? Do I look okay?"

"Yes you are ready and you look awesome. Go have fun!"

"Alright thanks for everything. Go find Nate I'm sure he's waiting to make out with you or something."

"Okay call me when you get home I wanna know everything!"

Before I could assure Cait that I would call her my phone rang with Shane's ringtone letting me know that he was calling me

"Hello?" I said

"Hi babe, I'm here are you ready should I come wait inside or do you want me to drive around the block for a few minutes?" he asked

"No its fine come in I'm ready I think my mom and dad want to say hi to you anyway."

"Okay I'm coming up to your door now." With that he hung up. I looked out my window and saw him walking to my door. God he looked so hot. He was dressed in one of his fancy Gucci Suits that he saved for special occasions, wherever we are going must be really nice.

The door bell rang interrupting my thoughts, I heard my mom answer it and greet Shane. I took one more glance in the mirror, waved to Cait and left the room. I started my walk down the stairs Shane looked up as soon as I came into view and our eyes locked a smile filled my face as one did his. "Your hair! It looks awesome, you look beautiful." He said when I made it all the way down the stairs. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head not wanting to do any more with my mom standing right there.

"I really missed you." I mumbled into his chest. I actually haven't seen him in two weeks he was out promoting his album he just got back into town yesterday. My mom took this as her cue to leave yelling "curfew is 12:00" as she left. As soon as I was sure she was gone I leaned up to kiss him, he deepened pulling me closer and licking my lower lip asking for entrance I parted my lips letting our tongues explore each others mouths. We continued like this for a few minutes until my dad interrupted us with a cough. "Alright knock it off."

I couldn't help but laugh Shane's cheeks turned noticeably red as he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry daddy." I said with a giggle.

"Alright you kids better get going don't forget your curfew I'll leave the door open. Nice um seeing you again Shane, take care of my little girl for me."

"You too sir, and I will sir"

"Bye daddy." Shane grabbed my hand and lead us to his limousine classic Shane a limo for only the two of us.

"Shane you really did not need to get us a limo!" I said as he opened the door for me, always the perfect gentleman.

"Hey it's a special occasion I did it for you."

"Alright fine, but I get to give you your present right now."

"Okay but then I get to give you your present, let me just tell the driver where we are going, I think we are a little early do you wanna just drive for a while, I feel like I haven't gotten to just talk with you in a while, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah sure that sound nice just yell up to the driver, you're not going to give me any hints as to where we are going are you?"

"Nope so plug your ears." I did as he asked while he spoke to the driver telling him the address of where we were going. I reached down to grab his present that was on the ground. When he turned back to me I handed it to him, he smiled guessing what it was from the shape of it. It was a black patent leather case with a dark wood handle that I had engraved it read: Happy Anniversary oxox Mitchie.

"Mitch! I love it I really needed a new one it perfect." he said pulling me in for a kiss. We stayed like that for a while until he pulled me in a little closer so I ended up on his lap never breaking the kiss. I don't know how long we stayed like that but eventually he pulled away.

"Now it's my turn." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box, which could mean only one thing. Tiffany's. "Now before you open this, I want to tell you, I have wanted to say this for the longest time it has almost slipped out so many times I have known this for a while now I wanted to wait for this night to tell you and If you're not ready to say it back than that's fine too I can wait but I felt like I was going to explode if I don't tell you soon. Open it." I did as I was told a little nervous as to what I was going to find. Inside the blue box was a beautiful silver chain link bracelet attached to it was a heart charm, engraved with the words I love you. "Mitchie I love you." Happy tears filled my eyes.

"I love you too." I said smiling like an idiot. He mirrored my smile and leaned in to kiss me.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms kissing and cuddling until we arrived at our destination. I still had no idea where we were and Shane wouldn't give me any clues. Naturally there were at least fifty paparazzi waiting for us to get out of the car, Shane got out first then helped me climb out. Before I could catch a glimpse of our surroundings he covered my eyes with his hands.

"No peeking." He whispered in my ears. He guided me through throng of paparazzi who were shouting crazy questions at us like:

Mitchie are you really carrying Shane's baby?

Shane is it true that you have been cheating on Mitchie

Mitchie are only using Shane for fame

One particularly nice man asked politely:

Shane how is your relationship with Mitchie?

Mitchie is Shane the perfect guy?

I guess Shane heard him first and decided to answer.

"Mitchie and I are wonderful, I love her very much we are celebrating our sixth month anniversary tonight." Shane said with complete sincerity. Even though I couldn't see I could tell in his voice how much he loved to say that. Mitchie is Shane the perfect guy. I was asked again.

"Yes he is, he is the perfect gentleman, sweet, kind, and caring, I love him. Although he does like to spoil me and surprise me with nights like tonight." I said laughing a little at the end.

Again Shane whispered in my ear. "Okay baby were here I really hope you like your surprise but it wasn't all me you can thank your record company too."

"Okay so can I see now?" I asked anxiously.

Suddenly my eyes were uncovered, there were hundreds of flashes and people screaming my name a red carpet stretched out in front of me. "Shane what is this?" I asked

"Welcome to your album release party!" My mouth dropped open in shock, no one had told me anything about my album being released any time soon, they all told me that it would be a while before it could be released.

"Shane! How did you do this?" I asked

"Well I was talking to your manager a few weeks ago and they said that they wanted to release the album in early March, so I asked if they could do it on March 2 and keep it a surprise, evidently they agreed."

"Thank you so much Shane this is incredible, I love you."

"Your very welcome, and I love you too, come on lets walk the pink carpet."

We walked down the carpet posing for photos and signing things for fans, there were actually a lot of famous there. I wasn't to surprised though I had created a huge fanbase when This Is Me was released as a single four months ago. I saw a few celebrity friends of Shane's, I knew them from parties and award shows that I had gone to. We eventually made it in to the hotel where the party was being held. There was a huge ballroom filled with people, it had a dance floor a bar I saw workers walking around with trays of food. This must have costed a fortune. "Shane Adam Gray you better not have payed for this whole thing!"

"Oh but I did, your record company wanted to help but really not be cocky but I have more money than I know what to do with, so I figured why not give the girl I love an amazing album release party."

"Well I have more lip-gloss than I know what to do with so I figure why not give the guy I love an amazing sixth month anniversary/thank you kiss."

"I think the guys you love would enjoy that very much, but um just saying your mom and dad might be here somewhere."

"Come here." I said pulling him in for a long sweet romantic kiss.

The rest of the night was amazing Caitlyn Nate and Jason came with my Parents not long after we showed up. Caitlyn and I danced for hours sometimes shane would join me on the Dance floor too. Then at 10:30 it was time for the album to be "dropped". I went to the DJ station with Shane and he helped me put the CD in, I pressed play and First song 'Here We Go Again.' Began to blare through the speakers. I looked up and kissed Shane, this was all happening because of him. I was so happy my album was going to start to sell at midnight at stores across the nation. After playing my CD once the DJ began to wrap things up, it was around 11:30 when my parents told me it was time to go. Shane walked me out to my car we kissed gently on the lips before waving goodbye, tomorrow he was off to L.A to do some more album promoting I wasn't going to see him for another week. It was really hard having a rock star boy friend but it really was worth it in the end."I love you. Call me when you land please." I whispered

"I love you too, and I will."

I got home and basically crashed on my bed I was half asleep when my phone buzzed.

_100 thousand copies sold already! Good night. Xo I love you3_

A huge smile filled my face I had to fight back a scream it was only 12:30 and so

many had sold already. I quickly texted back a reply

_This is all because of you, you make my dreams come true. Good Night, oxox I love you._

Then I fell into a dreamless sleep, there was really no point in dreaming any more my dreams were coming true.

**Oh I really hope you liked this is my longest story 18 pages! Let me know if I should continue Mitchies Dress and Bracelet links are in my profile **

**Review. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took forever I've been busy.. We had an author come to talk to us at school today she gave us some awesome advise so I wanted to put it to good use and finish this chapter.

XO I Love You

The Big Move

Shane and I have now been dating for 2 years; everything is perfect I really can imagine myself spending the rest of my life with him. I just recently turned 19, for my birthday Shane gave me a promise ring, A promise ring is different from a purity ring which we both already have a promise ring it basically means that he plans on marrying me someday, and Shane is 21. In these past two years I have gone on a six month world tour with Connect Three, finished high school, fallen more in love with Shane than I ever thought I could, and completed a second album. A crazy two years but I could say that they have been the best two years of my life.

Right now it is August, I graduated in May since then Shane and I have been talking about moving in together, actually we decided to move in together but I wanted approval from my parents first .We both decided to put college off for a while as we were both to busy with our singing careers.

Tonight Shane is coming over to talk to my parents about us buying an apartment in New York. It will not be fun trying to convince my dad although I am 19 he still treats me as if I was 10. I am currently cooking the dinner for tonight, trying to please my mother father and Shane can be difficult, but I decided since my father was going to be the hardest one to sway, I better make his favorite, Chicken Pot Pie.

My mom and dad came home from the store together a few minute later. "Hey mom, dad Shane is coming for dinner tonight we want to talk to you guys about something."

"You're not pregnant are you?" was my Dads first question.

"No Dad, purity ring remember." I said holding up my necklace that held the ring. I moved it to a chain that I hung around my neck when Shane gave me my promise ring.

"Oh, yeah we'll you aren't getting married are you?" was his second question

"Not yet dad," I answered rolling my eyes. "But we are having your favorite dinner!"

"Thanks kiddo. What time is Shane coming?"

I glanced down at my watch. "Any second now I think he is going to help with dinner."

"Oh God no he will ruin the dinner I saw what he did in my kitchen at Camp Rock." My mom said rolling her eyes

"Don't worry mom I'll be helping him."

A moment later my phone buzzed with a text from Shane

_Hey babe, I'm stopping at the store to get a few things _need_ me to pick anything up for dinner? xo I love you _

We still end every text and every phone call with our x's and o's,now we have the I love you at the end, no matter what even if we are fighting.

"Mom do you need anything from the store Shane is stopping on his way over?" I called to my mom who was standing in the living room watching something on TV.

"Um yes tell him we need some white wine, some French bread, some sparkling water, and whatever beer he prefers. I'll pay him back when he gets here."

I quickly sent back a reply

_Hey my mom asked if you could get some white wine, a case of beer, French bread, and sparkling water. She said she will pay you back. Hurry I want you to help me cook! Oxox I love you_

I continued on with making dinner, I decided yesterday while I was food shopping that I would be make the pie crust from scratch because it always tasted better that way, but not even five minutes into kneading the crust I was ready to give up. I obviously haven't fully inherited my Moms amazing gift for cooking. My phone started to buzz again probably another text from Shane, I reached to grab it but realized that my hands were covered in Pie dough.

"Mom can you come here for a second, Shane is texting me I need you to answer for me my hands are covered." I asked her.

"Sure sweetie." She opened my phone and read aloud to me '_Okay got it, don't worry about the money it is on me, I'm pulling out of the parking lot now I'll be there in 5. Xo I love you' _

"Thanks mom just type back: Okay oxox I love you." I said blushing slightly not many people knew about our xo, oxox I love you thing, it was something we liked to keep private.

"Alright, I know I have said this before but sweetie I really like Shane, I know he gave you the promise ring but do you two ever talk about getting married anytime soon? You know you have your fathers and my approval. I smiled at her words it was nice knowing that when Shane did propose they would be happy for us. I decided I would tell her the truth

"We have talked about getting married soon, not today or tomorrow, but maybe sometime in the near future, I would like to be able to be able to drink at my own wedding so if he did propose anytime soon it would be a long engagement." My mom smiled huge at my words at least I know that when we ask about moving in together she will most likely be on our side.

"What about kids? Have you talked about having kids? I need grandbabies!" she said excitedly.

"… yes you will have grandbabies… eventually."

"Good, now I heard you and your dad talking, if you aren't pregnant yet, or getting married yet, what is it that you guys want to talk to us about tonight?"

"You'll see just wait." I said. Just then the doorbell rang signaling Shane's arrival. "Mom go let him in please."

She walked off to get the door, with mom on our side it would not be that hard to convince my dad.

I heard her greet Shane and as soon as I heard his voice I got the butterflies, it really did amaze me that just the simplest things about him could still make my heart flutter even after two years of being together. He walked in the kitchen with a few bags in his hands smiling when he saw me.

"Hey Pop-star!" I greeted him leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Hi babe need some help?" he asked glancing toward my hands that were covered in dough. "I bought pie crust because I knew you were going to try to make your dads favorite, and I knew you can't make a crust as well as your mom, so why don't you just throw that out and use this, before you poison us all with your freshly nail polished fingers that I know you got done less than an hour ago because it is 5:30 on Saturday."

"Wow, I think you know me way to well."

"It's a gift. Now here," he grabbed the trash can, "Throw that out."

I took the mangled mess of 'dough' and dropped it into the trash can. I walked over to the sink to wash my hands and a pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle. "I didn't get a proper hello kiss." he complained. I turned to face him and crashed my lips onto his kissing him fiercely he kissed me back with just as much fervor eventually sliding his tongue into my mouth. I don't think I will ever get used to kissing him, it will never be boring to me, my whole body goes tingly and my knees go weak, he is the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground.

A loud throat clearing was heard in the room a moment later. We both pulled away a deep blush coming to our faces; it was always my dad who found us making out somewhere. Shane composed himself enough to greet my dad and shake his hand.

"Hello sir."

"Hi Shane how are you?"

"I'm good, really busy, but good."

"That's good now will _you _tell me what you want to talk to me about?" Shane glanced at me for help not really wanting to tell my dad 'no'.

"Dad I told you to wait we will talk during dinner isn't there some game on TV that you boys can watch while I cook?" I asked

"Oh yeah Shane the Yankees are on!" my dad said

"Okay I'll be right in do you want me to grab you a beer?"

"Yea hurry though first pitch is in like two minutes."

My dad walked out of the kitchen excitedly he loves baseball I don't think there has ever been a game he has missed.

"Babe are you sure you don't want my help cooking?" he asked me

"Yea I'm fine now that I have the Pre-made crusts not that you would have been much of a help." I teased.

"Haha very funny yell in if you need anything" he said as he cracked his beer open and started walking toward the living room.

"Wait can I have a sip?" he looked at me like I was crazy, he had been 21 for a while now and he often had beers in front of me but I had never asked to try any the only time I had ever tasted any beer was on Shane's lips if we happened to kiss while he was having a drink.

"Um yeah but just a sip I don't think you will like it."

I grabbed it from his outstretched hand and took a long swig of it despite what he told me about only having a sip. I let it run down my throat a little before I started to gag on it. Shane started laughing hysterically at my reaction to the burn of it then started to pat me on the back a little. I choked the rest of it down. "Oh my god that stuff is awful how do you drink that?" I asked gasping for breath after swallowing the awful stuff.

"ehh its an acquired taste I bet you'll be a wine drinker or like a fruity cocktail kind of person."

"Good to know, now go watch the game before my dad gets upset." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving me in the kitchen, I watched him leave the room the simple things are what I really love about him the way he walks with his hands in his pockets, always shakes my fathers hand, his big brown eyes, his smooth voice, and his laugh is amazing it is really my favorite sound in the whole world. I really hope my parents say yes to us moving in together, it would be so much fun living with him just having my own place would be awesome, making decisions, decorating however I want, and making it a place I can raise a family with Shane by my side.

After a while and a little help from my mom dinner was completed, Shane and I were planning to ask as soon as we sat down so that we would have all of dinner to discuss it, I really didn't need my parents' permission to move out I am 18 a legal adult and I can make my own decisions but I would really like my parents approval especially since I have such a close relationship with them I don't want to ruin it over a silly disagreement. My mom and I set the table and called the boys in for dinner. Shane and I sat across from my parents after everyone got their first serving of dinner and some light casual conversation my dad asked "So what is it that you guys wanted to talk to us about?"

Shane grabbed my hand under the table and gently squeezed it signaling me to talk. "Well Mom, dad Shane and I wanted to ask for your permission to get an apartment together."

There was a long silence before my mom spoke "Mitchie, you are 18 you don't really need our permission to move out why are you asking?"

"Okay well let me rephrase this Mom Dad Shane and I are moving in together but we want your _approval_ not your permission."

"Well Shane then I have one question for you." My dad said

"Yes?" Shane asked

"Do you fully intend on marrying my daughter someday in the near future?"

"Yes sir, but I will talk to the two of you about that when the time comes I don't wanna give any secrets away now while Mitch is right here." He said kissing my cheek

"Well then you have my permission." I smiled huge at my dad's words it was a bit easier to get his approval than I thought it would be. My mom though still looked a bit taken aback.

"Mom?" I prompted

"Fine but, No sex, I don't wanna have you coming home to me pregnant and not married, and I want you two here every possible Sunday that you can be for dinner, I want to help find the apartment and Shane I look forward to hearing more about your secrets very soon!" She said smiling at the end.

"We are not going to have sex we have both promised ourselves for marriage, of course we want your help finding our apartment we'll have no idea what we are doing my mother said she would like to help too she is a realtor so she can help a lot. But trust me you will being hearing more very soon." He said winking at me as he finished talking.

So this was it my parents were okay with it I was finally going to be able to move in with Shane, hopefully with our moms help we will be able to do it really soon. 

"Where do you guys want to live?" My dad asked

"New York" Shane and I said at the same time earning a chuckle from everyone at the table. "I would like to be able to do it soon so we will have to start to look really soon" I finished.

"well after dinner we can go on your moms realtor site and start to look do you guys want to buy or rent and do you want to go super expensive like a penthouse or not so expensive 2 bedroom apartment?" Mom questioned

Shane answered. "sounds good, we were thinking about buying a penthouse one that is big enough and nice enough to raise a family in so we won't have to move again, we are both well off enough to be able to pay for one in two years time."

That was one condition Shane and I had discussed neither of us liked making transitions, he moved a lot when he was younger and didn't want to move a lot now so we decided on getting a place that we could stay in for most of our lives. We are fortunately very successful and can afford to buy a really nice house and right now with Connect Three's fifth album in the works and my third album coming out next month we will be able to put a lot of money into it right away.

"Well lets finish dinner and then we can get on the computer, tomorrow is Sunday , that means lots of open houses can your mom get appointments by then?" My mom asked

"Yeah I'll give her a call after dinner I think she will be happy to help us out."

The rest of the night was nice Shane talked to his mom and she set us up a few appointments for the next morning. Shane often spent the night at my house so he didn't have to drive back to his apartment in New York on the nights that he was here too late so he had a drawer with a few changes of clothes in my room. My mom and Dad went to bed pretty early that night so after getting ready for bed we sat on the love seat watching _'House Hunters'_ I think we were both a little too excited for our new apartment. We were talking quietly while watching TV I was lying with my feet stretched across his lap we were sitting up slightly and he was playing with the promise ring he gave me that adorned my ring finger on my left hand.

"You know I can't wait to trade this ring for an engagement ring someday soon." He whispered to me

"As beautiful as this ring is I can't wait for that day too."

"Baby when do you want it to be I just want you to know I am prepared to marry you whenever you are ready but I need to know when just give me an age and that's all I need to know, I really am ready to start a family together moving in together is the first step. I love you."

I thought for a moment carefully choosing my words. "If you asked me this three hours ago I would have told you to wait a little while but us sitting here talking about buying this house together decorating it and having a place to call home with you, Shane I wanna get married soon! If I could I would marry you today but I know we would regret not having a big wedding someday but soon please I don't think I can wait too much longer. I love you t-." he interrupted me with his lips before I could finish talking.

"Come on babe lets try to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." He said after kissing me senseless.

"Well after you kiss me like that how do you expect me to sleep?"

"Sorry how about if I sing you too sleep?"

"That would be just fine with me." He sang me a new song that I did not yet know the name of I can't even remember I was focused on just the sound of his voice not the words coming out, they could have been gibberish and still have sounded beautiful. It didn't take long to lull me too sleep, I was out in five minutes. Tonight unlike most of my nights I had a dream, and I dreamt of me and Shane in an apartment looking out a huge window I had a toddler on my hip and a growing pregnant belly, Shane was gently rubbing circles on it. It was this dream that made me realize- everything we are doing now is right. Things are going to work out and that is exactly what I want a family with Shane by my side.

The next morning my mom shook us awake but only after snapping a picture of us curled up together on the couch.

"Go get ready kids we have to go to church then we have a ton of apartments to look at so we have to get started early." She said. I glanced over at the clock on the wall 7:30am way too early.

"too early." I mumbled back. Shane hadn't even managed to open his eyes yet yea he was the heaviest sleeper I have ever met, the only two successful ways I have found to wake him up before ten o'clock are a bottle of water on his head, or a kiss. He happened to prefer the later, but it didn't really work with just a peck on the lips it needed to be a little more _intense _and I was not about to do that in front of my mother and father. So I pulled myself out of his arms and stumbled tiredly to the kitchen to get a cold water bottle. My parents laughed as I dripped the water onto his face they had seen me do it many times before. Shane jumped awake as soon as the water hit his face.

"I'm up I'm up!" he yelled as he jumped at the water. "I am going to kill Nate for teaching you that one."

By then my parents had gone upstairs to finish getting ready for church so I was able to give him a good morning kiss. I stood on my tip toes and locked my hands around his neck "well you know I wanted to wake you up like I normally would if we were alone but my parents were in the room so I just had to wait till now." I whispered into his ear. I felt a shiver go through his body before he bent down to kiss me hard on the lips, the way I would have had to kiss him to wake him up.

After a few moments we pulled back both slightly out of breath "You know that when we move in together I can wake you up every morning with a kiss like that." I whispered sexily. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Well when we get married I can think of a better way to be woken up." He said using the same tone I had used. If you haven't already guessed Shane and I have a lot of sexual tension, we have both promised ourselves for marriage and we fully intend to keep those promises but sometimes it just gets really hard.

We left for the service we were going to about fifteen minutes later, when we got to my local church we were swarmed by paparazzi who were very nice and respectful, we let them snap a few pictures before politely asking them to leave. Although one of the questions they asked us did catch my attention.

'**Shane when are you going to pop the question?' **he kept walking but winked at me then shrugged at the man saying "Do you really think I'm going to tell you when she is standing right here?" he came off a little angry so I covered for him making a joke out of it.

"Trust me I wanna know as much as you all do I hate surprises."

The service we went to was really nice I really enjoy attending Mass with Shane, when we eventually have a family Sunday Mass will definitely be a regular thing.

After it was over we dropped my dad off because he had some work to do before driving out to New York, where Shane's moms real estate agency was. My mom and Shane's mom have grown to be really great friends over the past two years which would help when it came to buying houses or planning something like a wedding.

Mrs. Gray is great she is one of the funniest people you will ever meet she treats me like her own daughter which is awesome. I'm really not supposed to call her Mrs. Gray I get yelled at every time I do, it's supposed to be 'Mommy G' or just Denise. Shane's older sister Amy was just like her mom also one of the funniest people you will ever meet, Amy had a daughter a few years ago, she was drunk at a party for her 21 birthday when things went wrong, lets just say nine months later she had a daughter, Lily. Amy is two years older than Shane so she is four years older than me but she has turned out to be a really good friend she gave me advise when I needed to talk to someone that was older than me, she went to a school in Florida for single Moms so that they can get there degrees and get a good job. I don't get to see her often, but over the summer we have been spending a lot of time together. Her daughter is actually the cutest little girl I have ever met. She looks just like Amy with big brown eyes and dark black hair. She is only about two but can walk and is talking already. She says 'Momma' she calls Shane 'Shay' and I am 'aunt Mitchie' thanks to Amy, when I first met Lily I was introduced to her as just Mitchie but the next time I saw her she was talking and Amy reminded her of who I was this time I was Aunt Mitchie. Shane loves Lily_ so_ much. He is kind of a father figure to Lily because Amy had won full custody Lily's dad was not a very good guy. I love watching Shane interact with Lily, watching him with Lily makes me fall in love with him all over again. I just hope he is as good to our future kids as he is to Lily. When we walked into the office Mrs- mo- Denise ran to greet us with hugs and Hellos, Amy was also with there with Lily helping her mom out since she had nothing better to do. We gave them all hugs and greeted them back. We didn't have a lot of time though to talk because Denise insisted we get moving right away.

While we were walking Denise said "Guys I made a few appointments but I'm almost positive you two are going to love this first one, its pricey about 19.5 million but if Shane told me correctly money is not an object as long as your happy with it Mitchie." She said directing the last part at me.

Denise did not like to know how much money Shane or I make. She let Mr. Gray handle the money when Shane was under 18. She didn't want to become some stuck up snob when Connect Three made it big time. She only allowed Shane to buy her a nice house and give her enough money to open her own real estate agency and that was pushing it, she gets nice mothers day and birthday presents I'm sure, but other than that she didn't except much from Shane.

"Yeah money isn't an issue we looked at both of our bank accounts and decided that we will be able to afford up to 25 million, if we want to be able to pay it off in two years. But we both need to be happy I really don't want to have to move ever again."

"I'm happy as long as you are Mitch." Shane whispered in my ear

I smiled, God I love him.

"I love you." I whispered back

We stopped in front of a huge building Denise lead us inside and talked to the women sitting at the front desk. After a few minutes she called us all over to the open waiting elevator. Denise handed me a piece of paper with a description of the Pent house on it.

_The Lucida _

_In the midst of a bustling city, its not easy to find sanctuary from the everyday pressures of life. This is an exceptional opportunity to own a penthouse hideaway in the Upper East Sides premier green building. The approx 6,862 sf of interior space accommodates effortlessly six private chambers. Interspersed throughout are functional and gracious recreational and living spaces with seamless transition from room to room. Triple and double height ceilings accentuate key areas of this dramatic residence. 10 ft. ceilings, floor to ceiling acoustic glass curtain walls and generously proportioned rooms create loftiness. Open… exposures provide a wondrous vista of the city in every room. Entertain in style on a 2,000 sq. ft. roof terrace with exterior fireplaces. Or unwind in your planted oasis after a hard days work. Whatever you require, this beautiful home has it and more. The Lucida is a new full-service condominium offering 24 hr. doorman, individual wine storage in private wine cellar, entertaining lounge, indoor playground, bicycle storage & LA PALESTRA Spa & Wellness Center with swimming pool, whirlpool, yoga room, moon terrace, sauna and treatment rooms. Apartment Features: East exposure, North exposure, South exposure, Wood-burning fireplace, Terrace, Full city view Building Features: Terrace, Exercise room, Recreation room, Childrens room, High speed internet, Pool, Health club _

Shane and I read it together as we traveled up the 19 floors. The elevator doors opened to reveal an apartment as beautiful as it was described in the informational pamphlet. I looked over at Shane and to see his smile as big as mine. This is exactly what we wanted, something beautiful and big but relaxing enough to get away from the pressure of our lives. We have a lot of money and we didn't like to show it often but have always wanted a big beautiful home, and I think Shane would agree with me. We wandered around a little bit there was a huge master bedroom , my own personal spa, five other bedrooms, everything I have ever wanted was there. I probably should look at many more places but I needed to have this place I feel like it was meant to be. My mom loved it her and Denise couldn't stop talking about how to decorate it. Amy seemed to like it she joked to Shane and I that if we bought it, one of the guest bedrooms would be hers and Lily's.

After about a half hour of looking around Mom, Denise, Amy and the baby left Shane and I in the living room area to talk.

"So babe what do you think?" he asked. I knew he loved it but he wanted my opinion before he said anything.

"I think I have fallen in love all over again. I might have to cheat on you with this house." I joked. He laughed but got serious,

"My mom said there is someone else wanting to buy they are offering exactly the price that the Lucida wants, so if you are serious about this we have to act fast and probably put up about 22 million and if I am correct and if your record sales do well, which I know they will, we should have enough to finish paying by next year, so we won't have to worry about paying for a house while planning a wedding."

"I want it as long as you want it."

"Like I said babe I'm happy as long as you are."

"Then, hunny were home." I said then leant it to kiss him on the lips, he smiled into the kiss when my words registered with him. We stayed like that for a while, it must have been a couple of minutes when the others came to find us. My mom coughed interrupting our make-out session.

"Do we have a verdict?" Denise asked.

"Mom get whoever you need to on the phone to get us this place we love it its perfect!" Shane said

"Tell them we are willing to put up 22 million, it's inside our budget and leaves room for buying furniture." I added

"I'll get on it right now, excuse me one minute." Denise said then flipped her cell phone open and walked into another room.

Amy spoke up "Guys I was serious about wanting a guest bedroom, which is until you're married…" my face reddened a little as my mom was standing right next to us. "I'm thinking about transferring to the NYU program for moms next year I hate being away from home maybe I could get a small apartment in this building I wanna be near you guys, and Mom and Dad!"

"That would be awesome Amy, and then when Shane isn't home me you and Lily can have sleepovers and trash the house and make him clean it up!" I teased

"Oh God Shane, I love her!" She said in between laughs. Shane rolled his eyes but chuckled, he told me once how happy he was that I got along so well with his family.

"Amy you know I could lend you the money to get an apartment for yourself here until you get a job." Shane said after we finished laughing. "So you won't be staying in a house with me and my girlfriend."

"Shane you really don't have to I have a job and I'm getting my major in a few months then I can get a real job."

"No Amy." I interjected "We will get you a little place either in this building or right near us then we can make up a bedroom for you and Lily here too so if one of us has to go away you could come stay here, or you could just come for sleepovers, I would be a little freaked all alone here at night! If you really want to you can pay us back."

"Well… finish buying your own house before you worry about me."

Just then Denise walked back into the room "Alright guys your all set, welcome home! The other buyers copped out yesterday so you are the only takers the other realtor is faxing the paper work back to my office right now."

I was a little confused I thought it usally took longer to buy a house, we started this what 16 hours ago?

"Wait so that's it we just say we want it and we have it?" I asked

"Sweetie this is a 19 million dollar house they rarely get buyers as soon as someone wants it they get it, usually if you guys were just buying a regular house in the suburbs it would take about a month but they need money to come into this house ASAP so you want it you got it!"Denise answered

"Well then let's go sign some papers!" Shane yelled. I knew he wanted this house as much as I did. I can't wait to move in!

"Can we stay there tonight or is that like not at all possible?"

I asked as we all got into the elevator to start the short walk back to Denise's office

"Not tonight sweetie we have to wait for the paper work to go through and that can take about a week then we have settlement and since there are no other owners you guys can move in right after settlement." Denise said, "Shane have you talked to the other boys about you moving out of the New York apartment?"

"Yea I have they are fine with it, Jason just started dating Jen like three months ago and Nate and Caitlyn aren't anywhere near ready to move into together, Cait decided to go to college, I think she leaves like next week right Mitch?"

"Yeah next Friday Nate and Her parents are taking her up to Julliard, her apartment isn't too far from the boys apartment which I'm thinking wasn't too much of a coincidence."

"Wait Jason has a girlfriend?" My mom asked

"Yeah… don't act so surprised mom, she's a nice girl and actually very smart." I said

By that point we had made it down to the lobby of the building, taking a look into the street I saw it was covered in paparazzi. I groaned inwardly, most of the time they were very respectful but that didn't mean they didn't piss me off most of the time, I mean who wants twenty people snapping your picture and calling out your name and questions while you're just trying to walk down the street?

**Shane Mitchie are you moving in together? Before you're married?**

**You're buying at the Lucida? Which floor?**

With a silent look between Shane and I we decided to keep our mouths shut, it was rare that we didn't have a little comment for them but we were happy we didn't want people criticizing us, we had our parents and friends approval that's all that matters. We just politely waved and kept walking.

We made it back to the office a few minutes later, when we walked in the front door , the kind old lady that worked as a secretary told us that the fax had arrived and was waiting on Denise's desk.

We sat down at her desk as she began reading the contract agreement to us. I myself was paying attention, but I think Shane became a little bored, with the pen his mom gave us too sign he started to draw hearts on my hand that had been interlocked with his. I elbowed him and gave him a look that said 'pay attention'. Then he moved his eyes back to where his mom was sitting but began caressing my leg with his hand. Every time he would get a little closer to my area that he was NOT supposed to be near. The closer he got the more annoyed but _turned on_ I got, I gave him another STOP look but he only smirked and kept at it. I am seriously going to kill him. After I gave him another glance we locked eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look away, right now I am wishing we were married and alone in our new house.

I think everyone seemed to notice we weren't paying attention and that our eyes were currently staring deeply into the others. Denise cleared her throat loudly and Amy said "Hello you two, you know there are four other people in the room including my innocent child! You know you have way more sexual tension than is good for you." At that I looked away and blushed a deep red.

"Sorry." Shane mumbled

Mrs. Gray kept talking after that I sorta payed attention but I was a little too busy dreaming about how I was going to decorate my new room. It would be brown and white themed white walls, with the chorus of 'Gotta Find You' written in brown beautiful script. The bed will be King size have a brown duvet. There is a fireplace in the room so we will have a little couch in front of our fireplace. It will be absolutely amazing.

Denise pointed to a few places we needed to sign, the other obstacle we ran into was the fact that we don't have a joint account, fortunately the office is right next door to the bank that we both keep our money in so we made a quick stop in the office, I wrote Shane a check for 11 million to start. So we put the house under his bank account but both of our names. Our bank doesn't let you have a joint account until you are married so for right now we will just have to put checks into each other's accounts.

After our detour to the bank we went back to the office and signed our names in the final places. This was it we were finally going to have our house. After signing Denise walked over to her printer and faxed them back to whoever needed them, I stopped paying attention again, I was too busy looking at Shane finally we were taking a huge step in our lives together.

One Month Later

It's been almost a month since we bought our house, I absolutely adore it. We were a little crazy for making the purchase when we did. I didn't realize that I was going to be crazy busy with album promotions. I was busy and Shane has no idea how to decorate and apartment so we left most of the job up to my mom Denise and Amy. We got the final say and they understood our style so it turned out fabulous. Our bedroom was exactly how I had pictured it Shane loved the idea of putting Gotta Find You lyrics on the wall so those were the words that sat on the wall above our bed. Today was the last day of album promotions for me I just flew back from being on the west coast for 2 weeks, so I am so happy to be going home and having off for a few weeks. I opened the door and found the whole house dark, "Babe? I'm home!" I called.

There was no response I have to admit I am a little annoyed I have been gone for 2 weeks he knew I was coming home right now where is he?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when all the lights went on and a crowd of people could be seen in my living room. "Um hey everyone…!" a chorus of Hi's and welcome homes came from the room. I saw my mom dad Caitlyn Nate Jason his girlfriend Jen, Mr. and Mrs. Gray, Amy and Lily, but I couldn't find Shane. "Um not to be rude or anything I missed you guys too but where is Shane and why are you all here?"

Caitlyn and Nate who were standing next to each other parted slightly so I could see Shane he walked toward me and gently kissed me then whispered "Xo Mitch I love you." before slowly dropping to one knee…

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOO DONNNEE THIS ONEE OMG IS HE PROPOSING *GASP***

**Reviewwwww loves yous all link for the lucida and the apartment they buy are in my profile.**

.com/property/1069523421-151-E-85th-St-New-York-NY-10028


End file.
